1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). More specifically, the present invention relates to lower-profile LCDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes, with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
In a conventional LCD, a printed circuit board (PCB) is typically exposed from a container that accommodates a backlight assembly and other elements. The PCB, being exposed from the container, increases the thickness of the LCD and is detrimental to its performance. Furthermore, the exposed PCB is more likely to be damaged by external impact.